A Beautiful Demon
by Acevivalva
Summary: A book can change a person's life. It brought her a beautiful demon.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix.**

In the midst of myself I became what is known as a "Mondaiji." It started when I was nine. My life had turned around... My parents got into arguments and eventually divorced. By the time all this happened, I was eleven. I was an only kodomo. When I was thirteen I got into the gothic scene. I'm fifteen now and all I do is hang out at the beach with my friends, Sora, Riku, and Selphie. My bedroom is filled with laces and frills and is definitely pink. Right now, I'm making asagohan and getting ready for school. I fastened my tie and slipped on my shoes. I undid the wrinkles on my skirt and made my gakusei-fuku was proper. I put on some black eye shadow on my top lid and mascara. Finally put some black lipstick perfectly on. Even though I was goth I try my best to perform at the top in everything I do. I grabbed some toast and wentout the door.

I caught up with Selphie. "Hey, Selphie, appu matte!" I ran towards her. Catching my breath as I saw her staring at me with a smile. "How's it going?" She questioned."Ah, nothing. I'm doing fine. How about you?" "I'm doing great as ever! Now let's not be tardy!"

We arrived at school and then on went our separate ways. She had P.E. and I had Reading. "Now can someone read the first paragraph... Namine." I looked at the blonde standing from her desk. Namine, the witch. People have called her that since she began high school. I stared off into the distance, hoping that this class would end soon. After the bell rang, I went to my locker. Namine walked right by me and I heard a shuffle in my bag. 'I think I felt something' I said to myself, but just nodded off.

I had Science next, Sora and Riku were on Science. I sat next to Sora in class. He always had that cheesy smile on his face. Nothing could break him was in front of me. I tapped on his shoulder and smiled at him. I had sort of a crush on him. After the teacher taught some complicated things and a few mishaps happened the bell rang and it was lunch time. The four of us sat together on a cafeteria bench. I noticed Namine from a distance. Sora gazed at her like a starry night. "Do you have a thing for her, Sora?" "...Huh...? Oh! No! I just don't think anyone should be eating alone, okay?" "Then let's invite her. Hey! Namine! Come sit with us!" Namine looked at me came over to our table. I offered her a seat, "Here you go." "Um, thank you." 'Perhaps adding Namine in our group won't be so bad at all.'

School was over and I walked back to my house. I entered and took off my shoes. I put my bag in my bedroom. I heard a metallic sound and I opened up my bag to discover a book. A big black book with a pentagram on it. Uh-oh, big trouble! What am I going to do?! I heard a knock at my door. I put the book back inside of my bag. My mom comes in asking, "Are you ready for dinner?" "Yes, Mom. Thanks." I follow her into the kitchen. "What's for dinner?" "Curry with rice." "Oh, yum!" I ate dinner and went back into my room. "I'm gonna go ahead and study." "Alright, get ready for bed when you're done." "Okay!" I closed the door. "Now to see what's in that book." I grabbed the book and I dared to open it's pages and found incantations of demons and the like. "Alright. Let's try one."

 _"Liberum Daemonialitas."_ Nothing happened. Go figure... Well, now what to do with it. I could put it in the dumpster. I heard burning things like this curses people so I'll just throw it away. I'll do it tomorrow. "Woah, when did it get cold in here." I was starting to freeze. Then suddenly, I heard a voice. "Finally, I'm free! I can finally reek mayhem and destruction the way I want to!" "Huh?!" A strong wind formed. A black mass appeared with yellow eyes!... Wait... hold the phone! I saw his face. "Y-You look exactly like Sora!"

It seemed like minutes as I stared at the man that had flesh. I was in shock and overcame with fear. "Are you S-Sora...?" "No... dumb bitch." It made me flinch. "Then who are y-you...?" I felt my stomach sink as I've realized what I gotten myself into. "My name is Vanitas. thank you for freeing me and now..." He grabbed my arm and made a piercing through my skin to create a pentagram on my hand. "Owww! Ouch! Stop!" He finished making the star on my left hand. "Now we are connected." He said as he disappeared. I blinked few times then blinked again. This had to be a dream! There's no way a demon could pop out of nowhere. It was suddenly warm. I looked at my left hand. It was gonna leave a scar, great.

I was suddenly tired. _'_ _You should probably go to bed...'_ "Telepathy?" _'Yes.'_ Now I knew I was tripping. I went over to my bed, tucked into the covers and sleep came over me. I knew my life would never be the same again.


	2. Chapter 2

I can't believe what just happened... I literally saw a demon... I wonder what's gonna happen next. Something's gotta be up. I can feel my hands shaking. Is this fear I'm feeling? I got up off the bed. Looking around I saw the book on my desk. I guess this is what they call a Satanic Bible or something. This gave me some luck, as I sarcastically huffed. Something's has to be done before the demon came back if it isn't here already. The scent of some kind of cologne rushed at me leaving me perplexed as the demon spoke, "Hi, babe, how's it going?" I saw a shadow of a man in my room leaning against the wall. I cocked my head to the side, still afraid to answer. "...Too scared to answer? I'm not surprised. I can understand how meeting a demon for the first time can be scary." He fiddled with some of my dressing ware. "Have some time to yourself, I won't bother you much." He walked up to me and rubbed my cheek gently. "My name is Vanitas." "...Oh..." was all I could say. He then disappeared. My eyes widened. _Did he just poof out of here?_ _This is not happening. It's just a dream._

I looked around to make sure nobody else was here. I looked at my hands... I was shaking? From fear or excitement? I didn't know. I got up from my bed and decided to study, forgetting that event ever happened. I started with the hard one first, Math. I studied for a couple of hours. Then I went down on English. It took me an hour and a half to complete. Then I got up from my desk and went to the kitchen to make dinner. I made curry with rice and sent Mom's plate on the counter for her for when she gets home. My father's the mayor and my Mom's an accountant. I sat at the dinning table and filled my glass with water from the pitcher. I ate my dinner peacefully, but then the table shook and the glass suddenly broke. I froze, not knowing what was going on. "What...? Nothing for me...?" "It's you!" I shouted. I had no idea what I was up against. I guess some people have to find out the hard way. "I forgot to ask this... What's your name, young lady?" "My name is Kairi!"He smirked, "Oooh, so badass. Cut the crap! You should know where your tongue goes..." He went over and French kissed my mouth! "Mmm, delicious..." He chuckled and smiled as he disappeared again. _That... bastard!... He took my..._ I slowly placed my handon my lips. My eyes widened... "That was my first kiss."

* * *

It was morning and it was time for school. I got up, took a shower, brushed my teeth, and got dressed. I put my textbooks in my bag and almost went out the door when a voice stopped me. "Take the Satanic book with you." "Huh?" I looked back at the book and nodded. I put the book in the bag. I grabbed some toast from the kitchen and headed out the door to school.

"Hey, Selphie!" I shouted as she opened her locker. "What?" She replied. "Something happened yesterday." "What happened?" "There's this book." The bell rang. "Sorry, Kai. Gotta go to class." "...Okay." I proceeded to walk to class. I seated at my spot in class. "Okay class, today we have a new student. His name is Vanitas. " The teacher announced. My eyes widened as I looked at him.

Black, Spikey hair with golden eyes, Vanitas. I grimaced as he walked over here. He smiled as he sat next to me. "Aww, why the long face?" He scoffed as he teased me. "You..." I spat. He went over to Selphie and proceeded to touch her thigh. She moaned. My mouth dropped to the floor. "What the hell?" "You're really a special girl, you know that?" He whispered as he went further up her thigh. I threw a pencil at him "Huh?" "...You're in a public place. Be formal." I grumbled. "...Is someone jealous?" "No!" "Miss Kairi, settle down!" "Oh... shit..." I whispered. Riku tapped on my shoulder. "Who's the Black-head?" "I don't know him." "I'm Kairi's friend of sorts." I looked to my right and I could see Namine staring at me. She made a small smile then looked away.

School was over and Vanitas went home with me after waving good-bye to Selphie. "So how's hot-head doing?" "Fine." We arrived at my house. "Where are going to go?" He made a snobby look, "Same as you, duh!" "But my Mom." "Got that taken care of. I told her that my parent were over seize and you offered to let me stay until they got back and she sucked it like a lollipop." "Uh... What do you mean by that?" I said as I opened the door. "Okay, we're back!" "Okay, Dear." I went to my bedroom to study. Vanitas followed me in. Before I knew it he closed the door and pushed me on the bed. He then got on top of me and started kissing me.

He placed his hands all over my body. He kissed my cheek and started to go down my neck. I struggled under his built weight. "You're so beautiful, Kairi." He undid my buttons and kissed my chest. He then unhooked my bra at the front and started to massage my breasts. I tried to scream, but he covered my mouth with his lips. Then there was a knock on the door. He quickly got off of me and I hid under the blankets. My mom opened the door. "Dinner's ready. Come on down stairs." "Kay!" I yelled. Mom closed the door.

* * *

Eh, why are you dressed like that?" Kairi questioned. "I'm going on a date with Selphie." Kairi raised an eyebrow. "Do you have feelings for her?" Vanitas scoffed, "No,she's just a kill count." I should have seen that one coming. "Okay, well have fun." "Hey, where are you going?" "For coincidence's sake, a date." "With whom?" "Riku." "...I see. Have fun." "I will."

I got in Riku's car as soon as he arrived not knowing Vanitas was glaring at me. "Well, time to get this date underway!" Riku exclaimed. Vanitas growled, "That fucker!" Vanitas shouted as soon as Riku and Kairi left. He got ready for his date. Vanitas went out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Riku and I went to the theaters and bought drinks, goodies, and popcorn, We had back row seats. We were going to watch **Trainwreck** , but first we had to wait out the commericals. Riku moved his arm over my shoulder. I looked around and saw Namine and Sora on the right row of the theater. _Huh... I didn't know those two were a couple._ "Riku, wants some popcorn?" "Sure." He grabbed some. "Ah, I have to use the bathroom! I'll be right back." I got up and walked out. I headed to the women's bathroom when I saw Vanitas come out of the men's bathroom. "Eh, Vanitas?" "Hi, sugar. What's up?..." "Huh, the oddest thing I'd run to you here. I gotta go." I felt a little awkward standing there. I went in the girl's bathroom not knowing Vanitas was following me. I was suddenly pushed into a stall. Vanitas went in after me and closed the stall door.

Riku started to get anxious. "I wonder if she's okay?" Selphie suddenly sat next to him. "Hi, Riku. Mind if I sit here?" "Sure, I don't mind."

"No, leave me alone!" "Quit squirming!" I suddenly started crying. "Why? Why do you do this to me?" I said as he took out his dick. "Because... I love you and this is how I show my love." He stared at my pussy. "Are you a virgin?" "...Yes." "Good. Now just relax."

"What's taking her so long? It's already been an hour." "Hmm? Are you here with someone?" "Yeah, I'm here with Kairi." "...oh... was this a date?" "Yeah, it's supposed to be." Riku eyed Selphie, "But..." He put his hand on Selphie's thigh. "It doesn't have to be."

"Vanitas, is it going to hurt?" "A little, but it'll be alright." "Shouldn't you be doing this with somebody else, like Selphie?" "The thought never crossed my mind. I've been thinking about you the whole time." Vanitas inched closer. "Are you ready?" "...Yes." I spread my legs and let his manhood in. "Ah!" The tip was already in and I was tear jerking. Suddenly, sharp pain as Vanitas shoved it all the way in. "Ah! It hurts!" "Shh! It's okay..." His hand cupped my cheek. "It's gonna be alright." _I never felt this much passion from anyone before. Inside he's a beautiful demon._ "I love you, Kairi. Don't be with any other man, but me." "Okay." He kissed me, hard. "You're so lovely, Kairi." He slowly humped and grind until it stopped hurting. Then he hurried and started to go fast. "We gotta hurry before someone comes in." "But who's the one who chose this spot." "Okay, sorry about that. I do things first and think later." "I can see that!" Flapping sound could be heard and the moaning that did, it was phenomenal. I never felt this way before. I thought my first time would be after a candle lit dinner on the bed, but this is fine. I was surprised by how much passion I felt. I felt like I was in heaven. Suddenly, he kissed me to prevent me from being to loud. "Oh, yeah, you like it, baby?" "Mmm-mmm..." "Good for you." Instinctively, my legs crossed around his hips. "Ah, yes!" "Oh, god! Your pussy feels like kisses, warm kisses!" Squishy sounds could be heard through out the entire bathroom. "Oh, Ahh! I'm close!" I squeezed him as he gave one final hump and came inside me. He cupped my cheeks and kissed me tenderly. "Now, let's get out of here..." He whispered. "Yeah..." We got out of the bathroom with no one noticing. We went to the theater and found that Riku and Selphie weren't there. "Well, then let's just enjoy ourselves." I nodded in agreement.

* * *

I jumped into the shower, "Aaah... this feels so good!" I shampooed my hair and rinsed it when I heard the door open and close. I took a peek. I saw Vanitas. "Umm... what are you doing...?" "I'm going to take a shower with you." My face turned red. "...Umm, I'm still kinda holding out for Riku." "He ditched you to be with Selphie." "Maybe, he didn't. There's always a chance." "Fat chance." "Ugh..." Vanitas took off his clothes and went into the shower with me. "You know, we have started on Chemistry. Wanna start with Physics next?" He caressed my back. Then went up to gently massage my tits. "No..." "It's okay, dear Kairi." I did something that I never thought I'd do. I kissed him and with I felt like I betrayed Riku, but something inside me didn't care. "Wow, I wasn't expecting that." "...I thought you were holding out for Riku?" "You were the one touching me." "Yeah? Because you're mine." He closed in to gently kiss me. I rinsed my hair and washed my body. Vanitas did the same. "Hey, bend over." "Umm, what?!" I immediately got out of the shower. "Oh, come on! It's a little late to be modest, don't you think!?" "I know... but I want to preserve as much as I can for Riku." "I... see..."

I got dressed and went to my bedroom to study. Vanitas got out of the bathroom. "Hey, Namine is going to throw a party at her house tomorrow night. Wanna go with me?" "Umm, will Riku be there?" "Most likely." "Then I'll go with you." "Great!" Vanitas walked out of my room and from the footsteps that can be heard, to his bedroom next door. I studied for two hours then I went to sleep. Vanitas entered the room. "You said you'd be mine..."

* * *

 _"I can't let go of you, not ever. So... I will erase everything you hold dear. You may hate me, but you're still mine..."_

*Beep, beep* "Ugh, another day." I got up and walked over to the bathroom to brush my hair and spiked my hair up in the back. Now was the time for a party. I put a black choker around my neck. I put on a overall dress and pink stockings with black high-heel sandels. I saw Vanitas. He was wearing all black clothes. "You look cute..." He pronounced. I went out the door with Vanitas.


End file.
